Quadro póstumo
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Aquilo seria o quadro perfeito da felicidade, se não fosse por um detalhe: ele não estava incluso. Ainda. Claude x Alois. pós Kuro II.


Bem, eu tirei a Chibi Murder no AS do fórum Segundo Círculo do Inferno. Dentre os casais que ela citou, o que eu mais gostava era Claude x Alois, sempre quis escrever com eles, então foi unir o útil ao agradável. (ou assim eu imaginava, tinha esquecido como tinha dificuldade para escrever com casais que amo muito. u.u'). Mas, vamos lá!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji não me pertence! (mas eu conheço alguém chamada Yana... ksksk ¬¬ sem graça, eu sei u.u').

**Casal:** Claude x Alois.

**N.a:** Eu espero que seja de seu agrado, tentei seguir o que tinha lá no seu pedido. Eu _**realmente**_ tentei. u.u'

**Quadro póstumo.**

Ele gostaria de saber onde estavam. Não só por curiosidade, mas para escapar de lá. Mesmo sabendo ser impossível, pois William não deixava pontas soltas, e ele pressentia que aquilo tinha o dedo dele e talvez até daquele demônio que o metera nisso, Sebastian Michaelis.

A ultima coisa de que se lembrava antes de acordar aqui era daquele demônio desprezível. E agora isso. Claude mantinha sua expressão vazia habitual com um quê de desprezo no olhar dirigido aos outros únicos habitantes daquele local.

Distante dele, que ainda estava sentado no mesmo canto que despertara, estavam Hannah, Alois e Luca. Os irmãos brincavam e corriam envolta da demônio, fazendo-a esboçar um leve sorriso, assim como eles também riam com gosto, animados. Era, na verdade, muito estranho para Claude ver Alois sorrindo tanto sem precisar torturar ninguém para isso.

Aquilo seria o quadro perfeito da felicidade, se não fosse por um detalhe: _ele não estava incluso._

E nem queria, pensava consigo o demônio, quando, por ventura, esse tipo de pensamento infame vinha perturbar-lhe a mente. Não participaria daquele teatro de marionetes onde Alois controlava as cordas. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo da derrota, a ânsia pela alma de Ciel Phantomhive, por isso continuava ali parado, olhando a cena com desprezo, sem a menor intenção de mover-se, passaria a eternidade daquele jeito se assim tivesse de ser.

Depois de algum tempo, ou muito tempo, ele não saberia dizer, sua resolução estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Alois o provocava sempre que podia e sem _nunca_ nem olhá-lo. Aproveitava-se de que não podia fugir dali e usava de palavras e gestos para infernizá-lo, e Claude deveria desviar, dar as costas para aquilo, mas isso implicaria em se mover e ele não daria esse gostinho ao garoto.

Agora ele estava começando a entrar em desespero e era difícil admitir algo absurdo assim tanto quanto era sentir...sentir? Ele, um demônio, sentindo? Tudo bem que ele não era uma pedra de gelo ambulante como William nem uma boneca de cera como Hannah, porém se até Sebastian... Sebastian, tão cruel, se ele cedeu ao gosto daquele garoto Phantomhive, será que ele também estava sujeito aquela fraqueza também? Afinal, o que aqueles humanos estúpidos tinham demais?

Com esse pensamento, a expressão de Claude endureceu e ele precisou arrumar os óculos finos no rosto para acalmar-se um pouco e desfazê-la. E percebendo a confusão que se passava dentro de si ele deu um sorriso maldoso, que não escondia de todo seu orgulho ferido.

Claude estava mais certo do imaginava quando foi vencido por Sebastian. A alma de Alois valia a pena ser provada.

_E ele deixou-a escapar-lhe pelos dedos._

Certo, ele admitira que o garoto tinha seu valor, que o tinha feito sentir (mesmo que na maioria das vezes fosse irritação), agora ir até ele... e ver aquele sorriso convencido e sarcástico nos lábios finos... era demais. Todavia uma hora ele cederia decerto, não tinha lugar algum para ir e se visse Hannah ajudando Alois a se vestir mais uma vez...

Claude ergueu-se e antes de dar o primeiro passo, alisou o tecido negro com as mãos para ter certeza de estar impecável, arrumou os óculos e espanou uma sujeirinha do ombro. Alois agora estava entre Hannah e Luca, falando e rindo e dando ordens.

"_Irritante."_ Pensou Claude com um suspiro. E num movimento rápido, chegou por trás do garoto e tapou-lhe a boca com sua mão esquerda, deixando a cabeça loira recostar em seu abdome.

E aqueles grandes olhos azul-petróleo arregalados finalmente miraram os seus quando o garoto olhou para cima. Ele conseguiu sentir o sorriso vitorioso e depois a lambida que ele deu em sua palma da mão, fazendo-o soltá-lo. Apesar de ter quase certeza que essa não era a real intenção do garoto.

Quando Alois girou no próprio eixo para ficar de frente para Claude, todo o local, o qual era apenas um fundo branco e infinito de nada, tornou-se uma rica e bela mansão, maior que a dos Tracy, mais imponente que a dos Phantomhive.

- Que tal um pouco de chá, Claude? – sugeriu o loiro, piscando um olho para o demônio antes de puxar a mão do irmão e puxa-lo em direção da longa mesa no centro do salão. – Essa agora é a Mansão dos Macken...mas eu realmente gosto de ser chamado de Alois... – ponderou o garoto, estalando a língua, sentando Luca e postando-se atras da cadeira. -...a voz de Claude ao pronuncia-lo: A-l-o-i-s...Macken. O que acha, Luca?

- Muito bom, mano. – os olhinhos de Luca brilhavam. – E o meu continua sendo Luca?

- Claro, certo, Hannah? – ela acenou concordando antes de sentar-se também. – Entendeu, Claude?

- _Sim..._ – e Claude deixou a bandeja do chá sobre a mesa antes de afastar a cadeira para Alois, esperando-o sentar-se para prosseguir próximo de sua orelha. - _...Alois. _

Claude serviu a todos antes de tomar um lugar para si.

_Agora o quadro era perfeito._


End file.
